Brave New World: Legends meet the knight
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: The legends discover an aberration of the timeline, created by a visitor from another world. But are all changes to history bad? Are the legends protecting history? Or playing a vital role in making it? The answers shake the team to its very core, and alter its course forever.


Disclaimer: I don't own DC

A one-shot, spinoff of my story Brave New World, though reading that isn't necessary to understand this.

Spoilers for that story: The Hal Jordan and Bruce Wayne of the original DC universe have been dropped into the Arrowverse.

This story revolves around the interaction between Bruce and the Legends and acts as a prequel, to a multichapter fic I might do about the legends, as well as plants the seeds for future stories.

* * *

Brave New World:

Legends meet the knight

 **My name is Sara Lance, last year, a former time master named Rip Hunter, recruited a team of heroes and villains to save the world, and we did. But in the process, we destroyed the time masters. Now we've taken up their mantle of protecting the timeline from time criminals. We are no longer saving the world, we are saving history, but don't call us heroes, we are legends.**

 **Last time on Arrow and the Flash:**

Curtis Holt: Wild Dog and Artemis haven't reported in.

?: He was the first person I had to take down.

Felicity Smoak: Who are you? Why did you attack us?

?: You'll soon find out, I need you to introduce me to your friends at Star Labs.

Barry Allen: Who are you people?

Hal Jordan: I'm Green Lantern, he's the Batman, and we need your help getting back to our reality!

* * *

Wave Rider

The Legends of tomorrow, the new protectors of time, sat within the office of their old captain Rip Hunter. A multitude of historical items were spread out across the room, along with the members of the team. At the centre of attention was Sara Lance, blonde haired, former member of the league of assassins. Stood together were both halves of Firestorm, Professor Martin Stein and Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson. Sitting in the deepest corner, by himself was Mick Rory, the criminal Heatwave. Standing closest to him (much to his chagrin) was Amaya Jiwe, world war 2 era member of the JSA, and grandmother of a future hero. Also part of the JSA legacy was Nate Haywood, historian and grandson of Commander Steel. Finally, there was Ray Palmer, genius, billionaire and creator of the Atom suit.

"I have not discovered any new evidence regarding the group whom assisted Al Capone, but I have uncovered a significant change to the timeline, which has occurred in your present I believe," explained the Wave Rider's AI, Gideon.

"Give us the details Gideon," Sara commanded.

The team turned its attention to a holographic print out. On one side it showed the original timeline, two print outs of a newspaper article, whilst the other showed a different headline. Sara focused on the first, original timeline print out. It was an obituary, apparently a soldier had been killed in Afghanistan, whilst in the newspaper printing, there was an explosion at a private lab in Poland. The new timeline however showed the headline 'Fierce Tornado activity in Nasielsk!'

"Fascinating, a simple change in the timeline can result in a natural disaster," Stein said, leading to Jax giving him a look, "But tragic too," he added.

"Actually there was no loss of life in this new timeline, and the soldier oddly enough is not dead either," Gideon explained.

"I call secret mission, soldier was part of a suicide mission, someone saved his life, but screwed the mission up," Rory said.

"That actually makes some sense," Nate muttered.

"What do we know about the lab?" Amaya asked.

"Run by Tomek Ovadya Morah, a local of Nasielsk, whose previous collaborations include Harrison Wells, Silas Stone and Anthony Ivo," Gideon stated.

Sara remembered that name, Ivo, the name of a man who changed her life. A dead man she once pitied, and a scientist.

"I know Morah, I met him once, a pioneer of robotics research, when he returned to Poland he bragged about something revolutionary," Ray explained.

"All right Gideon, take us to Nasielsk, January 2nd 2017," Sara commanded.

One by one, the legends strapped themselves into their chairs, with Sara at the front. She pushed the throttle downwards, and the Waverider's engines glowed, and rotated. The green space of the time stream faded, replaced by the night sky of Poland. Gently, the Wave Rider descended into an open field, activating its cloaked hull.

"I can't believe we missed New Years," Ray said.

"Well at least someone's wife wasn't lonely this time," Jax said, looking at Stein as he spoke.

"Believe me Jefferson I think we all would have wanted to spend some time with our families," Stein muttered.

Sara lowered her head, thinking of her parents, but in particular her sister Laurel.

* * *

 **RT Facility-Nasielsk-January 2nd 2017**

Tomek Morah rushed with his research assistants, to the main entrance of the facility. He was very excited to meet someone interested in his work. The man had gotten through the first few security checkpoints, his credentials came up fine. Though personally Tomek would have wanted to let him in from the get go, considering the money he had brought with him. Tomek straightened out his long hair, and unrolled his sleeves, giving himself the image of professionalism he knew his other backers wanted from him. When the main security doors opened, Tomek smiled as the guards guided the guest in. He was a dark haired man, though he had a face Tomek didn't recognise. His suit however was expensive and custom made.

"Mr West, great to meet you," Tomek said, his English was half good.

 _"Please Doctor Morah, call me Christian,"_ but Mr West could even mimic the Polish accent.

"Please, please, I want to work on my English, another financial backer of ours if from America...Metropilitan I believe," Tomek said.

"Metropolis, but good try, I read about your work Dr Morah and I recognised its value, most of my money was lying around, I needed to do something with it that would help and considering the more...revolutionary functions of your machine I knew that it would change the world," Christian explained.

"Thank you Mr West...Ah Christian, I am sorry, come to my office and I will talk to you more about where your money is going," Tomek stated.

He led Christian to his office, where a picture of Tomek was set on one of his filing cabinets. It showed Tomek, Anthony Ivo and a dark skinned man standing with a pre-wheelchair Harrison Wells.

"Three of my closest friends, it was a shame about what happened to Ivo, not just his disappearance, but him leaving to chase a fairy tale, his work in robotics would have been amazo...sorry, amazing yes?" Tomek asked.

"Can't say I'm sad Ivo didn't stick to robotics," a voice muttered in 'Christian's' ear.

Star City

"Why, what's the significance of Ivo and robotics?" asked Felicity Smoak.

The brown haired man beside her shook his head and grinned. He was dressed in an old fashioned pilot's jacket, and like Felicity had an ear piece and microphone on.

"Let's just say Tomek was right, if Ivo made an android, it would have been Amazo."

"That's a stupid name for a robot," muttered Cisco Ramon, who was at 'Team Arrow's' base to consult.

"What has this got to do with getting you and Hal home Bruce?" Felicity asked.

No reply came from the disguised man, and Felicity bit her lip.

"Oh yeah, he's not big on the whole, talking during missions things," she said.

"He is big on the taking inventions that aren't his and improving on them, I never thought HR's facial hologram projector would be used for anything," Cisco explained.

"Really, I would have thought you could do a lot with that tech, especially considering how Oliver hides his identity...although, the hood always made more sense than the Robin hood cap," Hal Jordan explained.

The visitor from another world chuckled as both Cisco and Felicity looked at him in shock. Then they both began to laugh.

"I can actually imagine him wearing one now," Cisco said.

"Maybe we should try making one for him," Felicity smiled.

A red streak suddenly rushed through the base, sending pieces of paper floating to the ground. The Flash, AKA Barry Allen, pulled off his cowl and looked at Hal Jordan.

"Okay, tell me why I just potentially committed treason and sabotaged US army aircraft?" Barry asked.

"Yeah you'll have to hear Bruce's explanation later," Hal said.

"Is he always so..."

"Frustratingly vague? Maddeningly mysterious? Refuses to provide any information until the mission is over, so that he always seems like he's the smart one? A condescending douche bag? All the time actually, but we've pretty much accepted it in our world," Hal explained.

"Why would you?" Cisco asked.

"Well there is a reason but...oh hell I'll say it...he's Batman," Hal said.

"And the significance of that is?" Felicity asked.

"Find your Batman, get to know him for, maybe a year, yeah give it a year and then you'll know why we say it!"

RT Facility

Bruce Wayne, a visitor from another world, continued to follow Doctor Morah through the corridors of his facility. He had managed to create a fake donation to Morah's work, by having Felicity hack the financial records of several Gotham based crime families. Then Facility secured him a visa and identification, even donating a private jet from Palmer-Tech. Everything was falling into place, all that had to be done now was see what Morah was building. He led Bruce through a pair of doors, and into the main lab. There, numerous other scientists were looking over a glass chamber, filled with a gas like substance.

"My master piece, my life's work, a means to control the very atmosphere itself. The main leader of this project, as in the one who gives money, wants how do you say..."

"A weapon," Bruce said.

"No, not weapon, he assured me it not meant as weapon," Morah said.

"It's what he's said, but he's the kind of man who lies," Bruce said, the facade he had put on as Christian gone, replaced by the cold truth.

"Why do you say this Mr West?" Morah asked, offended by 'Christian's' tone. "He has always been great supporter of my work, Mr Luth..."

Suddenly, the lights of the facility were shut down.

"Do not worry, back up come online soon," Morah said.

When the lights came on however, Christian was gone.

"What is going on?" Morah asked.

Explosions suddenly started to rock the facility. The door to the lab suddenly opened, and a group in combat gear came in. A blonde haired woman, a dark skinned woman and two men entered.

 _"We're with homeland security, terrorists have targeted your facility, evacuate now,"_ one of the men said.

 _"Move, move, move,"_ the blonde haired woman ushered Morah and his scientists.

High in the skies, Firestorm flew over the facility.

"I've got to say this is going much easier than we thought it would," Jax said.

 **"Careful Jefferson, disaster tends to follow this group,"** said Stein, from within the recesses of Jax's mind.

The fused hero had shut down power, and was on his way to the secondary generator. Meanwhile Sara and the others continued the evacuation of the facility. Their deception was homeland security agents was made easy, because of the language altering pills they had taken. Nate ushered several people through one of the exits, but then noticed a man in an expensive suit by one of the computers.

 _"Excuse me, hey,"_ he said, beginning to approach the man. _"You need to leave..."_

As soon as Nate's hand touched the man's shoulder, his arm was twisted around, and a fist slammed into his face. The man gently put Nate on the floor and began retyping on the computer. But then he noticed Sara beginning to plant explosives around the chamber. Gritting his teeth together, he went away from the computer, only for Mick to get in his way.

"Stop right there rich boy," Mick said, pointing his flamethrower at the man.

Suddenly, the man reversed the flame thrower and snatched it from his grip.

"Maybe you should get this built into a suit," he said.

"Thanks for the advice, will consider it NEVER!" Mick yelled, throwing a punch at the man.

The man then slammed his fist into Mick, knocking him out with a single punch.

"He got Guy Gardenered," Hal chuckled in Star City.

"What's Guy Gardenered?" Cisco asked.

"Again, you'll have to wait to find out."

Sara looked towards the man in the expensive suit. He also gently laid Mick on the ground. She recognised the savagery the man fought with, he was doing the maximum damage necessary to knock a person out, but not kill them. A blue figure then flew out of her pocket, and punched the man across the face, throwing him to the floor. Atom grew to his full size, smirking as Amaya joined him, empowering herself with the strength of a gorilla.

"Is that holographic tech? Impressive," Ray said as the man stood up.

His 'face' flickered before he took off the device on his shirt collar. Beneath the hologram he was a man in his late forties, handsome, but his face held such focus that Sara had no doubt they were facing a veteran fighter. Another explosion rocked the facility, and the emergency lights then came off. Sara drew out her staff as she saw the flash of Ray's blasters.

"He doesn't stand a chance, Ray has the Atom suit," Cisco said.

"Our universes Atom would have ended the fight before even one punch was thrown, this Atom looks more like he's ripping someone off," Hal said.

Bruce attacked Atom first, even if he was different from his universe's atom, he was still the most dangerous opponent. Smashing one of the suit's leg joints with a hammer, Bruce disrupted Ray's connection to the suit. He then took a hold of Ray's arm and shot Amaya with a blast, powerful enough to knock a gorilla out. Then he tore away Ray's helmet and elbowed him in the face. He still took a punch like his universe's Ray Palmer, and surprisingly looked like another hero in red and blue Bruce knew.

But two more consecutive punches were enough to knock the man out of the fight. Bruce looked through the darkness, spotting the silhouette of White Canary's staff. Her stance, the way she prepared to fight, and the caution in her movements, she'd tried to move through the darkness towards him, to end it in one move. But he easily dodged her swipe, and avoided getting grabbed by her, everything about her fighting style told Bruce where she had trained. He recognised league of assassins teachings, particularly techniques used by Ras Al Ghul.

There was a moment of hesitation, she was used to be being the best fighter. Then that confidence returned, the same confidence that a Canary in Bruce's world had whenever she fought. She broke her staff into two combat sticks and swung them at Bruce. She was fast, and the sticks were a stern enough material to make every fast strike a hard one. Bruce felt the sting on his arms as he blocked them. Sara was good, she had the potential to be as good a fighter as Dinah. But her fighting, the way she drew it out, it was still very much like Oliver Queens, like a dance.

Dinah, and Bruce knew, that in a fight, you used whatever worked. Martial arts were a good basis, but they didn't make the fight. Grabbing Sara's arms through the dark, Bruce slammed his head into hers, dazing her, and then kicking her hard in the stomach. She was coughing, he'd probably hit her harder than most men had tried to before.

"I can't believe it, I mean, beating Team Arrow I can get, but team legends," Cisco gasped.

"To be fair, if it was this world's younger version of him, that guy would struggle," Hal said.

The roof suddenly collapsed, and Firestorm landed. Jax threw his hand forward, throwing blasts of fire that Bruce jumped and rolled to avoid. He rolled behind the cover of a computer, and looked towards the chamber. The 'Legends' as Bruce heard Oliver call them, were protectors of history, but they didn't know the history Bruce knew.

 **"Be careful Jefferson."**

"Come on Grey, I'm sure we can handle one guy without powers," Jax retorted.

"My Firestorm had a habit of talking out loud too," a voice said behind Jax.

Bruce shoved the wires he held through Jax's ears. Electricity surged through Jax, knocking Bruce back. Jax yelled in agony, and the energy within him began to flow through the wires, and into the chamber. The glass began to gradually crack, and the atmosphere around it began to shift. Jax and Stein fell to the ground, the surge of energy having unfused them.

"He used the energy of the Firestorm matrix to provide power for the weather machine, its brilliant," Martin said.

"Yeah, whilst you're praising him, maybe we should fuse again," Jax said, pointing at Bruce.

He was holding Sara over his shoulder, and dragging Ray across the ground.

"Flash, we need an extraction now," he said.

Barry ran into the Poland, past the trucks evacuating the scientists, and towards the facility. He grabbed Mick, then Amaya, and then Nate.

"Oh my god, that's a tornado, in Poland," Felicity gasped.

"I can stop the tornado," Flash said.

"NO! Do not under any circumstances stop that tornado," Bruce said as Flash grabbed Ray, and Martin and Jax fused.

Firestorm flew away from the growing wind, and Flash stopped next to Bruce.

"It's getting bigger, I can stop it before its actually becomes a tornado," Barry said.

"No, you might damage him," Bruce said.

"This is too risky," Felicity muttered.

Barry shook his head, grabbing Bruce and Sara, and running as fast as he could. The tornado ripped apart the facility and began to rise. Flash stopped on the outskirts of the town, looking up in horror, at a tornado that was moving through Nazielsk . He spotted Firestorm, flying into the region, grabbing people and flying them away. Then he widened his eyes in shock, as two winged and armoured figures flew into the towns.

"Carter, Kendra," Barry said, running underneath the winged lovers.

"Who is that?" Carter asked.

"We know him Carter, what's going on Flash?" Kendra asked.

"I wish I knew," Barry muttered, before he ran as fast as he could.

He ran from one house to another, carrying people to a safe distance from the tornado. Sara woke up, looking at the tornado in shock, and then glaring at Bruce.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" she demanded.

"We both know that no one is going to die Sara Lance," Bruce said.

He continued looking at the tornado, narrowing his eyes at it. Then slowly, the tornado began to disappear. Bruce however knew better, the tornado hadn't disappeared at all, it just got smaller.

* * *

 **Hours later-In the Waverider**

"You know I've never actually been in here, this is pretty amazing," Barry said, looking around the Waverider at super speed.

The Legends however sat in Rip's office, some holding ice packs to their eyes. Sara in particular focused her frown on Bruce, who was standing where the hologram of Rip once was.

"Who are you?" Sara demanded.

"I'm a dimension hopper, so before you start talking to me about changing history, I only interfered with what was currently my present," Bruce explained.

"You're from an alternate dimension, and you knew about us and what Morah was doing, how?" Ray asked.

"In my dimension, I was once possessed by a cosmic entity linked to every living thing in the universe, when I was sent here, I deliberately received certain points of knowledge, specifically pertaining to events known as Flashpoint and Zero Hour," Bruce explained.

"Flashpoint?" Barry ran into the office, having overhead it.

Bruce looked at Barry and then around the room, at every member of the Legends.

"What Barry did, Flashpoint, it was part of history, it was supposed to happen," Bruce said.

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked.

"There are two kinds of history, the recorded kind, that organisations like the Time Masters and other time travellers know of. Gideon's recordings and predictions are not set in stone, they are not the definitive history that will come to pass. Then there is the real history, the events that are happening and will happen, that you will have no prior knowledge of, and no real way of controlling," Bruce explained.

"I don't care if you've been possessed by god, you can't possibly know the consequences of changing the timeline," Sara said.

"Speaking as someone whose done that Bruce, Sara's right, there are consequences to changing the timeline," Barry said.

"You people are talking to me about that, when you're on a dangerous mission with the grandmother of one of Detroit's greatest heroes," Bruce retorted.

"Good point there," Ray muttered.

"You went to a future where John Diggle had a son, you didn't meet a Sara Diggle as the Green Arrow, you met John Diggle Junior, that happened before Barry created the Flashpoint, you met John Diggle Junior because Barry was meant to create Flashpoint. Even though it's not a full picture, and only a potential future, take a look at the new timeline...thoroughly this time," Bruce explained.

"Gideon, I can't believe I'm asking this but, bring up more information pertaining to the new timeline," Sara said.

"Follow established history within the next year, with the filters Red Tornado and Steve Trevor," Bruce commanded.

"I'm in charge of this ship," Sara said.

"Actually Miss Lance, I have followed Mr Wayne's suggestion, and it turns out, at least one part of changing the timeline, has not resulted in disaster," Gideon said.

She showed the team a newspaper print out, it showed damage to a harbour.

"Miracle at Happy Harbour," Jax read, "Is that actually a place?"

"Tidal wave of unknown origin occurs at Happy Harbour, damage to property was high, but due to the quick response of emergency services and volunteers, there was no significant loss of life. Survivors have baffled police and coast guards by stating that sharks had saved their lives. Witnesses also stated that a blonde haired man was seen swimming in the wave."

"A family also recounted to me, the incredible, and impossible story of how they were saved by what they could only call, a Red Tornado. Living forces of nature, fish men, is it mere stress brought about by these tragedies, or are they miracles people have prayed for, or are places as obscure as Happy Harbour seeing the rise of their own champions who can do the impossible."

Nate looked at the article in confusion.

"Article was written by Lois Lane from the Daily Star," Amaya said.

"Everything is falling into place," Bruce muttered.

"The only report concerning Colonel Steven Rockwell Trevor is radio chatter reporting his plane going missing on a test flight near the Greek isles," Gideon explained.

"That's all the information you'll need," Bruce said.

"Hold on a minute, who do you think you are?" Sara asked.

"He is Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne industries, secret identity of the Gotham based vigilante Batman, founder member of the Just..."

"That'll be all Gideon," Bruce said.

"Of course Mr Wayne, I have already received the necessary historical information required, Amaya Jiwe will return to 1942, whilst Ray Palmer, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson and Nathan Heywood will return to 2017 in preparation for the event history will call 'the crisis'."

"Wait, I'm not going back to 1942, I need to catch Rex's killer," Amaya said.

"You have to go back," Bruce retorted.

"No, you just changed history, why should I not try and do the same thing?" Amaya asked.

"Because if you remain on this ship, your granddaughter and one of the strongest women I know, will be erased from the current timeline," Bruce said, turning to face Amaya with a glare.

"Hold up Ben Affleck, seriously you look like Affleck, why should we believe you?" Mick asked, getting in Bruce's way,

"Eobard Thawne and his group are part of history, Thawne has already done his part in history, because of Flashpoint he can continue to exist even though his ancestor is dead, he is an anomaly in time. But there are other points in time that are fixed, if you continue to remain on the Waverider, it will echo through history and erase your granddaughter from existence," Bruce explained.

"Isn't there anyway she could remain on the Waverider, you're trying to tear our team apart," Sara said.

"You have new team mates to recruit, but I suppose Amaya could stay, if she was willing to take Mari's place in history," Bruce said.

"Problem solved then," Mick huffed.

Amaya lowered her head slightly, thinking about living in what her friend's recognised as their present.

"Unlike when Barry altered the timeline, no event will happen to kill her as it did Dante Ramone, she won't die, she'll just be erased, she'll disappear as if she never existed," there was comfort in Bruce's voice, as if he was trying to convince Amaya to stay.

He wasn't though, and Amaya knew that, as she also knew what she had to do.

"I'll return to the present," she said.

"Ah, you see Sara, when this 'crisis' happens, we'll still be able to team up with the old band," Mick said.

"No Mick, as in my present, I'm going back to 1942," Amaya said.

A hurt look crossed Heatwave's face, but he only kept it for a moment. Then the look of anger he usually held appeared, and he huffed, turning away from Amaya as if it didn't bother him.

"But me and Mick are staying, why? And how are we going to face Eobard's group?"Sara asked. "In fact, why is Amaya a fixed point and Damien Darhk isn't? Are you saying I could have stopped my sister's death?"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I'd recommend you visit 2017 and have a chat with Oliver about how 'dead' your sister is," he said.

"So that's it, everything we've done was for nothing?" Ray asked.

"Of course not, what you all did as part of this team, it mattered, not just to history but those lives you saved, however insignificant in the eyes of history they seemed, mattered. That's a mindset I hope you'll all keep from this point forward, pretty soon Thawne's group will become a 2017 problem, but that doesn't mean the Time Masters aren't needed," Bruce explained.

"Actually they call themselves Legends," Barry said.

"Why? They're clearly the new Time Masters now."

"I don't think Time Masters has the same ring to it," Ray added.

"It doesn't matter what you call yourselves, the point is that a team travelling across time is needed because another group of time criminals is coming, Gideon has all the details," Bruce explained.

"Why send us back to 2017 though?" Martin asked.

"Because that message from the future Barry, it wasn't concerning the Dominators, there is a threat even worse than them coming, and 2017 is when the preparation for this war starts."

* * *

 **2016 January 1st-Unknown location**

Eobard Thawne, Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn were thoroughly confused. Instead of going to find Rip Hunter, they had ended up in a steel chamber of some kind. Eobard felt that his speed was gone, he was just an ordinary man, a prisoner. The trio looked towards a hatch that suddenly opened. A man in an expensive suit climbed into the chamber. He wore a white shirt and red tie, had blue eyes and a bald head.

"Whoever you are, you're messing with the wrong people," Damien said.

"I apologise Mr Darhk, Mr Merlyn, Professor Thawne," the man said.

"So you know our names, Damien and I are famous, if this is the right year, and you're a Professor?" Malcolm asked, looking over at Eobard.

"It's the right year for you three to be in."

"Wait, I recognise you, you're a powerful man in Metropolis," Malcolm said.

"And I recognise you from my history. A pleasure to meet you, President Luthor," Eobard said.

"Not yet, but I was hoping you three could help me with that, and in turn I could help you make some of your dreams come true, Damien, your dreams of a better world, Malcolm, revenge for your wife, and Eobard, the destruction of not just the Flash, but every metahuman he will come to call friend. This is an election year after all," Lex Luthor grinned.

Slowly, the other three smiled as well, forming with Lex, a society of their own.

* * *

The Waverider

Though hesitant, the Legends did as they were asked. Gideon showed them the potential future if they didn't, when Barry and Bruce went back to Star Labs. One by one, the Legends returned to the lives they had before. After a few days, Sara and Mick returned to the dead atmosphere of the Waverider, both of them looking as if they were dead themselves.

"So...did you see your sister?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, and Oliver," the frustration in Sara's voice showed Mick that that was all she was going to say on that subject.

"So what happens now?"

"We keep going, and start putting this new team together," Sara said.

"I know most people think I'm stupid, but Allen keeps blaming himself for that Flashpoint thing, the rich boy mentioned something called Zero hour," Mick explained.

"I know, apparently someone in space nearly destroyed the universe, but damaged the timeline instead, there are so many threats to time we don't know about, and haven't been able to do anything about. But that changes today, starting with this new team, Gideon," Sara raised her head.

"Yes Miss Lance, allow me to bring up a list of the names of the members, and the dates we must visit to find them," Gideon stated.

 **David Knight (Disappeared from timeline on 26th October 1994)**

 **Theodore Steven Kord (Disappeared from timeline on October 4th 1966)**

 **Fang Zhifu (Disappeared from timeline on June 6th 2006)**

 **Gavril Ivanovich (Disappeared from timeline on August 4th 2010)**

 **Beth Chapel (Disappeared from timeline on October 19th 1985)**

"All right Gideon, prep the time engines, we'll start with Kord," Sara said.

Suddenly, the Waverider shook. Mick took out his flamethrower, and Sara drew her staff as lightning began to crackle through the ship. There was a sudden booming sound, before lightning struck the wall of Rip Hunter's office. Both Mick and Sara cautiously turned to the object that hit the wall.

They were shocked to see that the object was a person, and not just any person. He stood up, his blue suit lighting up the room, lighter blue lines glowed across the edges of the suit, joining at the familiar blue bolt symbol on his chest. Sara eyed the man's hand, and how he was gripping his side. Blood had already spread across the floor. He pulled off his mask, revealing an older, bruised and grey haired Barry Allen.

"Damn it, I was too slow," Barry took a few steps before he collapsed.

"Allen, what is it with you and time travel?" Mick asked, grabbing Barry and hauling him to his feet.

"Gideon prep the medical bay," Sara said.

"No, I was hit by an Apokoliptan weapon, not even the Wave Rider's advanced tech will heal it," Barry said.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked.

"There's not enough time, every second counts Sara, every second..." blood suddenly came out of his mouth.

Mick looked at his old enemy, confused over his feelings. He felt no satisfaction for Allen's imminent death. Barry however grinned, finding it somewhat ironic he would die in the arms of a man history would remember as one of his greatest enemies.

"Find him...protect him, if you want the Legends to...continue, you have to protect him," Barry spoke weakly, his eyes drifting open and shut.

"Protect who Barry? Protect who?"

"25th century...Michael Carter, find him...protect Booster, the future, the past...leaving it to you," Barry spat another puddle of blood onto the floor, and looked up. "Bart!"

His confusing last words were forgotten, as Sara and Mick looked at Barry in shock. His arms were limp, his eyes empty, and then the gravity of the situation sunk in. Barry Allen, the Flash, first to do the impossible, was dead, or at least would one day die in the arms of a former enemy and a stranger. Then Mick and Sara exchanged looks, their belief in their mission had been rekindled.

The Legends would rebuild, but first came the 25th century.

A beginning

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the one-shot. If you guys are fans, you know who the listed characters are, and the significance of Michael Carter. I had some more ideas for potential Arrowverse stories, taking place in the same universe.

 **Flash-More of the Impossible:** Not every metahuman created by the particle accelerator ended up in the pipeline. Barry discovers new villains, but also new heroes ready to do the impossible. Introducing Captain Atom, Gypsy, Black Lightning and more characters of the DC Universe, reintroduced in the Flash.

 **Arrow-CW's Batman:** Green question marks are being sprayed across Star City. Brilliant and insane Edward Nygma is holding the city to ransom, aided by an Eastern European metahuman capable of distorting people's perceptions and balance. To add to the chaos, Star City's criminals are terrified by the arrival of a terrifying creature from Gotham.

 **Flash-CW's Green Lantern:** Aliens are back, along with some multi-coloured lights. Flash meets the Hal Jordan of his world, Green Lantern and Flash face off against Atrocitus and his Red Lantern corps. Meanwhile in Earth 2, Jesse Quick meets her worlds no nonsense Green Lantern, John Stewart.

 **The Seven:** As Lex Luthor becomes president, a voice in Barry's head warns him of an approaching threat. The Flash, Green Lantern, a vigilante from Gotham, a brawler from Amnesty Bay, a warrior woman and the last son of a dead world are drawn to Area 51, and into a team that will be the Earth's last hope.

Please tell me what you thought of the one-shot, and the new ideas.


End file.
